mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Storage
Items can be stored in the player's Inventory or in furniture. Most storage-type pieces of furniture can hold a given number of items, and a handful of them can hold many items. Using storage Storage boxes are used for storing other items. Each storage slot in the boxes can take a stack of up to 999 of the same item. The items placed in a box are not visible from the outside. Once a box is placed in the player's Workshop it can be dyed using Pigments or renamed. Sorting The contents of every storage box are accessible to the player when crafting at the Worktable or any other station. The player can also access the contents of all of their storage boxes by interacting with any of them and using the storage drop-down interface. The boxes in the list are sorted by their name alphabetically. The player can sort the items in their inventory into their storage boxes automatically by pressing the "Sort All" button on the storage screen. An item in the player's inventory will be moved into the storage box where at least one identical item is, provided there is enough room in the box to place the new item. Upgrading the storage The player can replace an in-use storage box with a bigger one by placing a larger box in their active toolbar slot and interacting with the box they want to replace. The new box will keep the name and contents of the old box but not the color. Upgrading a box will simply replace the smaller box with the bigger box in its place. This saves the player the trouble of moving their smaller box, putting the big box in its place, then having to manually move their items into the bigger box. However, upgrading a box consumes the smaller box (ex. the player will not get their Wooden Storage back if they upgraded it to a Metal Storage). The player does not need to complete any special missions or meet any requirements in order to be able to upgrade storage boxes, other than being able to craft or buy a bigger box. Helpers Helper's Storage Box is the only storage box which contents are accessible to the player's helper. The player can store the items their helper needs to fulfill various workshop tasks, like feeding farm animals or refueling crafting stations, in the dedicated storage box. List of storage The items in the tables below can be placed on the ground anywhere inside the player's house or their yard. The player can interact with a storage box or the following furniture items after placing them to place other items within its storage slots. Storage boxes Storage boxes can be crafted by the player using the Worktable. Some storage boxes can also be bought from shops. Storage boxes can store stacks of items, but will not display any of the items placed within them. Furniture storage Some furniture pieces have storage slots that can be used to display other items as decoration, though items cannot provide any stat bonuses when placed in the storage slots. Unlike storage boxes, each furniture storage slot can only store and display a single item at a time, meaning that stacks of items cannot be stored in furniture. Some storage furniture, like the Moving Closet, Plant Rack, or Weapon Rack, can only store and display certain types of items, while the Television Stand is an even more specialized piece of furniture which can only have the Television relic placed on it. Storable items The following items can be placed inside furniture storage slots as decorations. Accessories }} Clothing }} Headgear }} Food }} Plants Tools and weapons }} Small items }} Medium items }} Category:Storage